


tfw ur gf's ex shows up at your door asking after a urine sample

by EJwrites



Series: SHAY WEEK [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, SHAY DAVYDOV WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: the prompt: Day 3: Favorite Scene/Episodethe fic:  shay overhears some pretty heavy stuff when delphine shows up at her door looking for cosima.  all it does is make her worry.





	tfw ur gf's ex shows up at your door asking after a urine sample

The morning had started out slowly.Well, for Cosima at least.Shay got up and went about her life.She ate some oatmeal.She did some yoga.Cosima seemed completely unbothered.She was just about to get in the shower when she started to stir.

“Good morning, sleepy,” she said as she tossed the last of her workout clothes into the dirty hamper.

“Mmmmarmmph,” came Cosima’s eloquent response.

“Are you sticking it to the man again today or should I be more aggressive here?”

Cosima sighed and flopped to her back.“I don’t wanna go in today.”

Shay giggled.She eyed her little model bug on the table, an idea forming in her head.She picked it up and crawled up the bed.She pressed the wheels to Cosima’s ankle.

“Fuck, that’s cold!” 

Shay paid her no mind and made car vrooming noises as she trailed the car up her leg (very shapely leg, she noticed.)

“I claim this belly in the name of Spain,” she declared, laughing at the way her skin jerked at the cold plastic.She kissed along the path the car had taken, warming and soothing where the car had aggravated.

“You love your Bug, don’t you?”Cosima asked groggily.She was, of course, referencing the story Shay had shared last night.The one where she detailed every Bug she’d ever owned and the summer trips to a lake in the middle of nowhere.

“Yeah, and you love borrowing it,” Shay teased.Cosima had told her she had moved to Toronto a couple of months ago and had yet to hammer down a regular mode of transportation.

Cosima laughed, self-effacing and deep in her throat. 

Shay grinned and leaned forward.She kissed her.With intent.She’d always loved that phrase.Was her intent espionage or morning sex? 

It was morning sex.This time…

Cosima threaded her fingers through Shay’s hair.“Everybody wins,” she murmured before trailing kissed back down to her hip.With intent again. 

Just when she was about to let Cosima know her intent there was an insistent knock at the door.

Shay groaned and rolled her eyes.At this hour, she didn’t know who it could be.So that meant she actually had to answer.

“What?You have to go?” Cosima pouted as Shay rolled out of bed.

She tossed the sheets to the side with a croaked, “Why?”

“No.”

Shay restrained a laugh as she pulled on her sweater.She stood and walked to the door, throwing a look back over her shoulder to see Cosima smiling and watching her.She bit her lip and hoped her visitor would be quick.

She cracked open the door.Standing behind it was a tall drink of water in a suit.She had to quick think about if it was her birthday or not, her friends being the type to send a stripper to her door.

“Hi.I am looking for Cosima?” the gorgeous bombshell asked.

Shay muddled through her attraction.Accent.Barely contained negative emotion.Looking for Cosima.“Delphine,” she identified her.

“Hello… Shay.”

Not wantingto deal with this particular cluster fuck while she was half naked, she called over her shoulder, “Cosima could you come out here for a minute?”

Cosima, already halfway out of bed threw a sweater on.

While she did that, Shay turned back to Delphine."You know whatever this is, it’s not cool,” she said.She was trying to be amicable, knowing that there was probably some nuance to what was happening here, but still making sure that Delphine knew that this was creepy at best.

“You know what?I don’t really care,” Delphine countered.

Fair enough.

With that Delphine slipped in past the door.Shay let her.She let her think that she was overpowering in some way.That way, god forbid it came to this, if Shay needed to defend herself or Cosima Delphine would underestimate her.Delphine didn’t look too tough.

“Hi.”

Shay looked between the two of them.Cosima was pissed, way more pissed than she’d ever seen.Delphine was using her brusqueness to cover for some other emotion.It was really easy to see, even though Shay had met her all of thirty seconds ago.

“What are you doing here?” Cosima demanded, not even going to try for pleasantries.

Delphine looked between them, unsure if she should start.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Shay provided.She wanted this over with as soon as possible.It had been a little amusing at first, but now she was just worried for Cosima, who had been entirely relaxed for almost twelve hours was now incredibly tense.

She turned to leave and heard, “Excuse me, are you stalking me now?”

“You know I can find you when it’s important.”

Oh, yikes.This wasn’t even a personal stalking.It seemed like this was a professional interruption. 

He heart ached sympathetically for Cosima. 

But she was morbidly curious.She turned the faucet on the shower but didn’t get in, instead standing by the cracked door.

She heard Delphine ask for a urine sample.She heard Cosima debate it.She heard a lot of things.But mostly she heard two scared people trying to turn that fear into something else and failing.She knew she shouldn’t feel bad for Delphine, but even from here she could hear the change in her voice when she said Cosima’s numbers were worrying.And she could hear the hurt in Cosima’s voice when someone who had made it clear that she didn’t care about her and her numbers was caring about her numbers.

And Cosima had numbers to be worried about?Now Shay was worried about her numbers.

She listened to Delphine leave.She was going to go out and comfort Cosima, but she immediately made a phone call. 

She then realized how just as creepy she had just been and would be if she burst out of the bathroom unshowered and knowing exactly what had just gone down.

She got into the shower to give Cosima some privacy.She washed herself quickly and clambered out as fast as she could.

“Hey,” she called to Cosima’s back, which was bent over the task of making breakfast.

She whirled around.“I am so sorry about that.It won’t-”

“It’s not your fault.It’s okay,” she was quick to correct her.

“No, it is.I should’ve-”

“Please, Cosima.It’s alright.I promise,” Shay reached out and grabbed Cosima’s arms, running soothing circles over her forearms.“Are you okay?”

Cosima nodded and shrugged and shook her head.A definitive answer, then.

“Come here,” Shay pulled her from where her hands were resting.She wrapped her arms around her back and held her in a firm hug.

Cosima sighed into it.

Whatever that had been, whatever all of it was, all that she really cared about was if Cosima was okay.She could handle this, comforting and hugging.She didn’t need to know all the details, despite her earlier snooping.She could just be the safe, warm place that Cosima came to decompress.She would be here as long as Cosima needed her.

She hoped that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super rushed bc i forgot about this day until a couple of days ago and i'm finishing it as i'm running out the door to work, so..... i may come back and edit/add some. but yeah. did you know that this is one of only two scenes all of my children were on screen together? did you know that? bc wOW. how did i get here?


End file.
